omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsie
Character Synopsis Elsie 'is alternate timeline child of Creator Luni and Melnya. Not much is known about her other than she carries the genotypes of both her mothers and traveled from another dimension to reach the Gacha Resort. Elsie, like her mother Melnya, is a cat lady and like her other mother Luni, is also a Creator Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse (Gacha Resort) Name: Elsie Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hybrid of Cat and Creator (Inherited from both mothers, Melnya and Creator Luni) Special Abilities: Creator Physiology, Inherited the powers of her mothers, whom of which are Creator Luni and Melnya. This gives her the following: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Created the entire narrative that Gachaverse is bound to, being able to alter the plot in any way she desires, including altering it to make it unbeatable or making it end), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (At the dawn of time, Creator Luni established the concepts of knowledge and thought, creating sentience as a result), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Fate Manipulation (Can create futures in which her attacks will always hit and also created the destined fate that Gacha Summoner will always wield The Gacha Sword), Energy Manipulation (Wields energy in the form of blasts and creating energy fields), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Power Nullification (Nullified Gacha Summoner's use of The Gacha Sword and can completely negate Ellie's powers altogether), Summoning (Can summon Lilith or any of her servants at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku (In the form of her energy spreading attack) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Inherited her powers and existence from Creator Luni, whom of which is a Creator that claimed herself as the creator of Gachaverse , which includes all parallel dimensions within the Gacha Multiverse. Gacha's Multiverse is stated to be"infinite" and "neverending" by Ellie {Numbers in this context being a reference to worlds }. Should be superior to Succubus Lilith and Cykopath, who hold a fraction of Creator Luni's power, whilst she contains most of her power) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ 'via powerscaling off her mother, Creator Luni 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the destruction of The Multiverse as insignificant. Was going to live, after she had erased all universes from existence. Can tank hits from The Gacha Blade, which has the ability to destroy all of existence across all realities. The Corruption is unable to harm Luni) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Almost as smart as Creator Luni, who holds knowledge over all events that occur within Gachaverse, even being aware of the actions that take place within the narrative, despite being in a completely seperate dimension. Instantly knew that Lilith was lying, despite not being present) '''Weaknesses: While she contains most of the powers that her mothers had, she's still not as experienced or powerful as them Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erasure: '''Showcased when she erases Lilith from existence. Luni has the ability to remove objects from reality at will, of which she can also do on a Multiversal Scale. completely erasing the multiverse *'Elemental Control: As the creator of all elements, Luni can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demi-Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cats Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Summoners Category:Regenerators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Law Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Large Size Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 2